


Доказательства моей смерти

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers), kirikokun



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 2 lvl - мини [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun
Summary: Он родился в Бруклине, очень давно. Получил имя, своё собственное, яркое, звучное — Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, Джейми.





	Доказательства моей смерти

Осень в Нью-Йорке выдалась на редкость дождливая. Он часто просиживал на подоконнике, прижав колени к груди, смотрел вниз — на мокрую мостовую, на спешащих по делам людей, спрятавшихся за чёрными зонтами, уткнувшихся в телефоны, планшеты. Он просиживал так часами, смотрел сквозь мутное от дождя стекло и считал проезжающие машины.  
  
— Может, поедешь со мной? — каждый раз спрашивал Стив, но уезжал один, так и не дождавшись ответа, чтобы вечером найти Баки всё ещё сидящим на подоконнике. — Сколько можно, Бак? Ты убиваешь себя. Так же нельзя.  
  
— Я уже мертв…  
  
Он и правда не считал себя живым, не считал, что имеет право таковым называться. Разве может быть жив человек, который столько раз умирал и вообще не знает, кто он такой?  
  
Он родился в Бруклине, очень давно. Получил имя, своё собственное, яркое, звучное — Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, Джейми. И, говорят, соответствовал этому имени, был с ним созвучен. Вот только он из «сейчас» не помнит тогдашнего себя, только события, словно ворох выцветших картинок, всплывают в памяти, сбивая.  
  
Первый раз он умер ещё Джейми, в раннем детстве — от пневмонии. Точнее, все ждали, что он умрёт, пригласили священника, даже пустили в тесную комнатку лучшего друга. Они с Джейми всю ночь просидели на постели, глядя через окно на далёкое небо, считали звезды и рассуждали о самолётах. Наутро Стиви слёг с простудой, а Джейми стал Баки.  
  
Баки тоже был ярким, ярче Джейми, громче, активнее, будто старался ухватить всё, чего мог лишиться Джейми и боялся — отберут.  
  
Баки умер на войне. Был ранен первой пулей, насмерть прошившей бойца слева от него, первым разорвавшимся снарядом противника, истекал кровью вместе с солдатами в палатке госпиталя и умер, распятый на холодном хирургическом столе в темной лаборатории, не видя впереди света, навсегда умер, стёрся из памяти, оставив светлеющий со временем шрам, мучаясь рецидивами, но быстро перегорая, вновь становясь Джейми, но другим, Джеймсом.  
  
Тогда изменился и Стиви, но не умер, а, скорее, переродился, как будто в новую фигуру на шахматной доске, когда пешка доходит до конца поля и становится ферзём. Джеймс так не мог, ему, чтобы стать кем-то другим, приходилось умирать понарошку, чтобы хватало дыхания и сил бороться дальше.  
  
Стиви вырос, стал Стивом, Стивеном. Джеймс пробовал им гордиться, пробовал поспевать следом, но всё время опаздывал, не дотягивался до старого-нового Стива, рвался сильнее, из последних сил, стараясь защитить, закрыть собой, как когда-то Баки. Но он не Баки, теперь не Баки.  
  
Джеймс умер не тогда, когда подхватил щит Капитана, не когда едва успел уцепиться за поручень и даже не тогда, когда пальцы ослабели и он полетел в пропасть. Джеймса не стало, когда Стив тянулся, стараясь удержать от падения, и он звал не его, он звал Баки, будто ничего не знал, не понимал.  
  
Джеймс умирал медленно: пока летел в пропасть, пока проваливался в забытьё от боли, пока стонал, прийдя в себя, и снова слыша голос человека из лаборатории, где умер Баки.  
  
Он ещё не знал имени нового себя, когда впервые открыл глаза, не понимал, кем или чем стал, но ловить на себе восхищенные взгляды человека из лаборатории было приятно. Тот и дал новому ему имя. Много имён: Агент, Актив, Зимний Солдат.  
  
Окружающие боялись его, уважали и придумывали новые имена, которые Зимний не понимал и не мог принять — слишком недобрыми, а порой и насмешливыми они были. Зимний не понимал, но чувствовал и убивал имена.  
  
Зимним он был долго, очень долго. Иногда в нем просыпался кто-то очень далекий, с пронзительно-голубым встревоженным взглядом, он звал его, но другого его, он звал Баки, умолял вернуться. В такие дни Зимний не мог работать, зависал в проеме двери и долго смотрел в коридор, ждал, что появится тот, с голубыми глазами, замирал напротив зеркала, узнавая в себе Баки и Джеймса разом. Голова болела, он не понимал, пытался спрашивать и не понимал ещё сильнее, почему все так боялись Джеймса, почему его били, когда он говорил про Джеймса, почему усаживали в кресло и старались стереть из головы, когда Джеймс не там, когда он смотрит из зеркала. Ведь Зимний не виноват, что Джеймс живёт в зеркале. Или виноват?  
  
Но были имена, которые нравились Зимнему вместе с теми, кто его этими именами называл.  
  
— Эй, сладенький, наконец разморозился, — ухмыльнулся Рамлоу, наклоняясь слишком близко, обжигая губы Зимнего горячим дыханием.  
  
— Сладенький, — медленно по слогам повторил Зимним, коснулся пальцами живой руки губ.  
  
—Да, конфетка, это я про тебя.  
  
— Конфетка? Сладенький…  
  
— Вы его что, роняли, пока из крио-камеры доставали? — рыкнул Рамлоу, нависая над вжавшимися в стену техниками.  
  
Зимнему нравились имена, которые давал последний командир. Зимнему нравился сам Рамлоу — за то, что не боялся, скалился в ответ на угрозу и стрелял в упор. Командира боялись точно так же, как боялись и Зимнего.  
  
— Зимняя детка изволит сегодня работать? — обманчиво-ласково улыбался.  
  
— Земля вызывает Сосульку! — стучал пальцем в лоб Зимнего.  
  
— Сладенький, а не охуел ли ты? — рявкал, когда Зимний зажимал его в углу, утыкаясь носом в плечо, не давая двинуться.  
  
— Я не могу с тебя, Конфетка, — смеялся, прикладывая палец к виску и нажимая на невидимый спусковой крючок.  
  
Рамлоу нравился Зимнему намного больше непонятного с голубыми глазами, который звал его во снах, неправильно звал. Зимний жаловался командиру на Джеймса из зеркала, зная, что тот умнее техников, не станет сажать в кресло и выжигать из головы того, кого там нет, а внимательно заглянет в глаза.  
  
— Ты слышишь меня, Зимний? — спросит строго. И вновь знакомо оскалится, получив в ответ: «Чётко и ясно, командир!»  
  
Зимний умирал мучительно, вскрывая старые шрамы, бугрящиеся рубцы на памяти, выпуская порченую кровь.  
  
Он слышал, как звали его и в тоже время совсем кого-то другого, он видел человека из снов, ловил шокированный взгляд голубых глаз и жался к командиру, сипло повторяя:  
  
— Я знал его…  
  
Зимний умирал, нанося удар за ударом, крича о миссии, о долге, о том, что он «не Баки», когда пытался выловить из реки тяжёлое тело, вытащить его на берег. А умер, услышав на другом конце шипение и помехи вместо привычного «Отбой, Конфетка, двигай к точке сбора».  
  
Он сам не мог придумать себе имени, отзывался на те, что давали ему другие, не принимая и не запоминая. Он пошёл со Стивом, потому что помнил и даже как-то странно любил его. Хотя не совсем понимал значение этого слова. Да и Стив хотел, чтобы он с ним пошёл.  
  
Стив звал его Баки, обнимал, тормошил, с беспокойством заглядывал в глаза, возвращался вечерами домой только для того, чтобы сидеть в тишине гостиной друг напротив друга и делать вид, что обоих это устраивает.  
  
Он и рад был бы, если бы Стив ушёл, а не пытался вытащить то, чего уже давно не было ни в голове, ни в сердце его когда-то лучшего друга.  
  
Он не знал, кем себя считать, но больше всего ему подходил именно Джеймс, и он стал Джеймсом, натянул это имя как маску, прикрыв растерянность и усталое безразличие. Улыбался, иногда шутил в ответ, учился варить кофе и печь блины по выходным, выходил в город, но дождливыми днями Джеймс разваливался на части, оставляя его голым, без имени. И он сидел на подоконнике, считал машины и чего-то ждал.  
  
Он думал, что Стив сдастся, оставит его наконец в покое, но ошибся. Стиви был упрямым малым всегда и нисколько не изменился со временем, лишь отрастил себе кулаки и зубы, но остался таким же беспомощно трогательным, когда дело касалось его Баки.  
  
— Баки, — тяжело вздохнул Стив, усаживаясь напротив.  
  
— Я не Баки, — в тысячный раз глухо ответил Джеймс, глядя поверх плеча Стива на чёрные зонты безликих прохожих, выискивая взглядом кого-то.  
  
— Так нельзя…  
  
Он не слушал, замерев и не веря своим глазам. Ничего не слышал, кроме гулко бьющегося в голове пульса. Не видел, кроме фигуры, застывшей внизу и смотрящей ему прямо в глаза, поднявшей правую руку к виску и нажавшей на невидимый спусковой крючок.  
  
— Ты убиваешь себя! — прорвался сквозь вязкое ничто голос Стива.  
  
— Я уже мертв! — впервые рассмеялся выживший Зимний, притянул к себе удивленного Стива, целуя в губы, обнимая. Подскочил, впрыгивая в стивовы берцы, хватая первую попавшуюся куртку, чтобы вылететь на улицу, удариться в грудь всё ещё стоящего на обочине человека, ткнуться носом ему в ключицы, услышав хриплое: «Сладенький, а не охуел ли ты?»  
  
И начать наконец жить.


End file.
